I Spy
by OhMyGoshsickles
Summary: Seven girls come to Ouran. Nothing out of the ordanary. Except for that these girls are spies, and there mission? To kill the members of the Host Club. Better than it sounds.
1. Hello, My Name Is

**Me: Well I know this is a bad time too write another story, seeming as I'm juggling 5 other ones :nevous laugh:**

**By the way, all the OC are based after real people (which is pretty much cheating on my part, I don't have to come up with there past's 'cause I already know them) but I'll still explain each of them in a lot of detail 'cause I don't expect you to know my friends.**

**This story is going to be alternating POV (mainly in the 7 OC's)**

* * *

I stood facing the double doors. I wasn't alone though, I was nowhere close to being alone. Seven other girls stood beside me. To the left of me was Miwa Yamashita, my cousin, I gave her a glance and she looked back at me confidently, her celery colored eyes sparkling as her short, curly, blond hair danced in the breeze. I blinked reassuringly and looked to my right as Manami Nakajima stared contemplating at the building, her smooth coffee colored skin seeming to somehow make the yellow uniform less horrendous. Noticing my stare, she turned her head to look at me, her eyes were such a dark brown they were almost black, and she had worn her short curly dark brown hair in a ponytail as she usually did.

I pushed the doors open and we all somehow squeezed through it without breaking ranks. A few minutes later (I'll spare you the details) we managed to get through the gigantic school.

"Now class, were getting seven new students today. I know that's a lot, but we'll just have to get through it okay?" I could hear the teacher saying as we waited outside the door.

The students mumbled something that went along the lines of agreeing. "Okay then, will you all please come in?" I grinned at the girls behind me, this was our cue, this was what we trained for.

I opened the door and led the group in without hesitation.

"Oh, um," The teacher was obviously over whelmed with all of us standing there. " Why don't you introduce yourselves?"

"Come on TwoFace, the sooner we blend into the crowd and are forgotten about, the better." Miwa muttered through the almost invisible Comms unit that connected us all. I gave a slight nod, to show I heard her.

It had all been planned out, I act like a happy little nobody until everyone forgets about me, then the fun begins.

"Hello, I'm Michiko Isoya." I said happily, my bright blue eyes sparkling. "Both my parents are from America but I was born and raised in Japan, as were the rest of us. Oh, except for Manami-chan," I pointed to her. "Who has slight Jamaican heritage." I smiled, putting just the right amount of charm into it without making it look fake.

"Okay, so this is Miwa Yamashita, my cousin." _Her code name is Fox, she can creep up behind people without them noticing, and she is sometimes a tad obsessed with eating popcorn._ I added in my head. I pointed to her and she smiled cheerfully at the class.

"This, as I mentioned before is Manami Nakajima." _Her code name is Mime, she is strong and tall but somehow has the ability to look skinny and normal at the same time, I don't know how she does it…_ She blinked bashfully, and looked down.

"This is Yumi Akimoto." I pointed at the girl standing next to Manami, she had been twisting a lock of her amber hair up until now but when I pointed at her she dropped it and turned bright red, which clashed oddly with her tan skin and amber eyes. _Her code name is Loser and she's a wiz with the computer, she holds the record of breaking a code the fastest at our old school (for spies of course), she turns red easily, she loves to run._

"This is Hamaro Michiyo." I pointed at her also, and her hazel eyes flashed as she flipped her blond hair, witch was cut in a fashion so that it was super short in the back and longer in the front. _Her code name is Vamp, so named after an accident I realllyyyy don't think I should mention right now, she's a bit dramatic and likes horror stories. _

"And, last but not least, Sakura Michishigo." She blinked her large eyes, greenish yellow with blue around the edge, and fiddled with the bow on her uniform, because her long, fair, blond curly hair had somehow gotten caught in it. _Her code name is Sweetie, due to the fact that she may look innocent but knows five ways to kill a man with a paperclip, not that she would ever use them, she's a very 'by the book' person._

"So, I guess that's it." I smiled at the teacher expectantly. She seemed to regain her composure. "Right, um, Isoya-san, and Michiyo-san, there are two seats on the other sides of the two Hittachen-sans…" Brothers? No it couldn't be. Ha! It was, I followed the direction of her finger yes, they were the two identical twins from the picture, coincidentally they were me and Hamaro's targets. "Heh, Vamp, pick a twin, any twin." She snickered on the other end of the Comms unit.

I sat down as the teacher tried to figure out where to seat the rest of us.

_Oh, I almost forgot._ I thought humorously, pretending I was still in front of the class introducing everyone. _We all come from an organization for elite spies, and our mission is to kill off the Host Club._

* * *

**Me: Dun dun dun! Come on you know you wanna know what happens next! Lol. Sorry if its hard to remember all the characters names! It'll get easier as you see there different personalty's.**

**Read and Review! If you think it sucks, review anyway!**


	2. First Impressions

**Me: Generaly the POV will be one of the girls per chapter, but this chapter, it's well, not.**

* * *

**(Sakura POV) **

So here we were, the third music room. We were all doing what we did best, surveying, learning about our targets. I watched Michiko and Hamaro (almost impossible through the crowd of girls surrounding them and there targets) pretending to get excited over the two identical brothers flirting with each other. Homosexuals? The thought was slightly disturbing. Michiko was a very good actress, it looked positively real, which was a good thing if you were a spy, but not such a good thing when you were trying to tell what she was thinking.

Michiko caught my gaze and centered her light blue eyes on me, I took a second to marvel at them, they were such a light blue that they almost looked clear. "Some thing wrong Sweetie?" She had whispered it, but the Comms unit let me hear it from across the room. "No, but there's not much going on around Kyouya Ootori." I muttered back. "Hmm. Well, carry on."

I nodded absently. Michiko had all ways adopted the role of 'Leader'. The silent struggle for power carried on, but not as violently as it would if she and Hamaro were working separately. **(A/N: If you guys didn't get that, she was just saying that Michiko and Hamaro were always battling for power against each other, and that sense they were working with identical twins the battle had pretty much calmed down. That's the best I can explain it.)**

I felt the back of my neck prickle, and turned to look behind me. My target, Kyouya Ootori, was giving me furtive, aggravated glances. He would look at his computer, at me, then back at his computer, and it was starting to annoy me a little. I looked over my shoulder to see what he was doing on the computer, and almost laughed out loud when I saw. He was trying too find information on us, witch was practically impossible sense, I don't know, information on spies is protected so well that unless you are one, were one, or are currently part of the Agency, you can't find it. I turned to face him fully.

"Is something wrong?"

He looked a little startled at the fact that I had noticed him. "No, but you don't look familiar, are you a new student?"

Not an odd question, I suppose people get curious when joined by others. "Yes, Sakura Michishigo, I just transferred here with some of my friends." I smiled shyly.

"Oh, how nice." His smile was a startlingly charming, seemingly kind, and carefully practiced.

It was undoubtedly fake.

* * *

**(Yumi POV)**

I fingered the dress that I was wearing, smiling a bit when I remembered Hamaro's reaction when she saw it.

"_Can't I just wear the boys uniform instead?" She complained._

"_Hama-chan, the point is to stay un-noticed, you'll stick out if you cross dress." Miwa gently reminded her._

_Hamaro grumbled, but took the yellow dress roughly out of my hands. _

Startling me out of the fog of memory, I heard Michiko murmur something into the Comms unit. Was she talking to me? I heard Sakura answer, so decided to ignore them, and went back to observing the blond haired person in front of me, Tamaki Souh. He had violet blue eyes, and was whispering seductively to the girl in front of him. She blushed, and giggled, and did a number of things that made me roll my eyes. Then she checked her watch, and stood up and bowed at him, before walking away. This went on for several people, until Tamaki finally noticed me, or decided to agnolladge me, either one. He turned around smiling.

"Is there something I can do for you princess?"

I blushed bright red at the princess comment, and stuttered back a reply.

"U-Um, no. I'm just watching."

He blinked at me, looking slightly like a dog would when you hit it with a newspaper.

"Are you sure? You must be getting lonely by yourself, princess."

I shook my head, more assertive this time. "I'm sorry, I have to go."

I headed to the door; I would just wait for everybody else outside.  
Sakura gave me a confused look as I passed her (she and her Target were standing by the door). But I just nodded at her, and pulled the door closed.

I didn't need to watch my Target anymore, I already new exactly what he was like.

Tamaki Souh was an idiot.

* * *

**(Hamaro POV)**

I didn't like this. I really didn't like this. Okay, so I'm sure when you think of spies you think good stuff, like, deprogramming bombs, or, saving the senator from being captured by aliens or something. But when one of the sponsors of the Agency you're working for asks you to kill someone, all of the sudden, BAM! Gone goes the good stuff and your suddenly assassins!

The thing was, I wouldn't even have taken this mission, but the sexy, James Bond looking leader of our Agency was all like, "Hamaro, I'm sure this will be easy for you, but we need that sponsor, so do your best." And no way was I going to go, "Oh sorry Mr. Sexy, but I can't do that, even after you just put your trust in me!". That would make me a horrible person, so I just was like, "I will."

Anyway, where were we? Oh yeah, I was trying to figure out which twin was which. So, the one who did most of the leading in their little incest act was _my_ Target, and the one who was always pretending to cry was Michiko's? I sighed, this was all too much. "So, Michiko-chan," I whispered. "Do you know who's who?" She shook her head no. Somehow one of the twins (was it Hikaru or Karou?) heard this and they leaned over us. "You're one of the new girls in our class right." They pried. "Um, yeah?" I laughed nervously. _What were these people up too? _The twins shared a glance, "Then lets play the 'Which one is Hikaru-kun game'!" They coursed.

Michiko raised an eyebrow at them. "What do we get if we win?"

They considered this. "We'll let you come here free for one day." One of them finally said.

Michiko and I looked at each other. "How do we know you'll tell the truth?" We asked together. The twins looked surprised and irritated.

Yeah, that what I thought.

* * *

**(Miwa POV)**

"Miwa-chan, would you like some cake?" My Target, Hunny something-or-another, offered. His first name had been too long for me to pronounce also, that is, until he gave me permission to call him Hunny instead.

"Thank you Hunny, I'd love some." I smiled as he cut me a piece.

Manami sat silently next to me, and I smiled at her. Her Target was huge, which made me worry slightly for Manami. But never the less, I'm sure she'll be able to deal with it, we were spies after all. Were trained for this kind of stuff, still, Hunny was so cute, and it made queasy at the thought of killing him. We've all killed before, it was our job, but that was people we didn't know, evil people, and it didn't matter as much. But we were going to have to get close to these people. I didn't even know why we had to do this, I don't question Missions, just fulfill them.

And I hated myself for that.

* * *

**Me: This chapter was originally gonna be called 'First Impressions and a Self Relazation' but it wouldn't fit. **

**Through the story, if you start to think "Out if all these characters I'm most like..." Then tell in a review. It'll be more interesting that way.**

**If you guys don't like this story I'll stop writing by the way.**

**Read and Review! Even if you think it sucks**


	3. Who likes lemonade anyway?

**Me: Hmm, Not much to say here. Sorry for not updating earlier. **

**Oh, and there will be a special bonus thingie at the end of each chapter!**

* * *

**(Manami POV)**

I shuffled through cabinets, hoping to find the pasta somewhere in its depths. Our kitchen was pretty large as far as kitchens go. It had to be, there were seven of us living here. It had one of those expensive, giant Sub-Zero fridges and oodellz and oodellz of cabinets. We all had different food prefrences so the storage space was needed, but even knowing that, it seemed like it would take years to eat all of the cuboards contents. The sad truth was though, that they had to be refilled weekly.

We lived in an apartment, one owned by the Agency (called Y.P.S.I., Your Personal Spy Institution- or as we liked to call it, Yipes. All in all, the title was really a big joke anyway. I bet the dead founding fathers of Y.P.S.I are all having a big laugh right about now. Lets just stick with Yipes, it sounds much more dramatic. Kinda. Crap, now I'm sounding like Michiko.). You see, our organization is international, and us spies generally travel in groups, covens if you will, and we all stick to a few general countries to work at (Asia, America, and Europe in our case), Yipes owns a bunch of apartment complexes all around these places, and each group (or coven, yeah lets stick with that, it sounds like vampire coven, and that would please Hamaro) owns a aparment to live in, right now were the only coven living in this apartment complex, so it was a bit creepy. We shared bedrooms- well, most of us anyway, Yumi and Sakura shared a room, as did Michiko and Miwa, but Hamaro immediately wanted to get one of the spare rooms for herself, so I got the last one at the end of the hall.

I stumbled forward a couple of steps as something hard pushed me. I spun around to see who the culprit was, only to see Michiko smiling innocently. I frowned at her.

"Well, gee thanks for that, theres no way I could have knocked this pot of boiling water in front of me on you."

She breathed a mock sigh of relief. "Well, that's good, we definitely wouldn't want that, now would we."

"That's what you think." I muttered.

She pretendeed to burst into tears. "Mana-chan hates me! And after all we've been through!"

"Oh no, my secret's been found out."

Michiko slumped to the floor sniffing, studdering exagguratedly. "How- how- how- c-could you!"

I sighed, "Did you come in here for a reason?"

She immedeatly recovered and stood up, leaning against the counter. "Something smelled yummy, and I wanted to know what was for dinner."

I gestured to the contents of the pot, swirling it around so the noodles didn't stick together in a clump. "Can't you see? Pasta."

She smiled an Cheshire Cat type grin. "Exellent. Yumi-chan should be happy."

"Why?- Oh yeah, favorite food, right." I muttered distractedly, focusing back on the food.

"Are you angry about something Manami-chan?"

I blinked in surprise and turned around to see that she had moved to the table, and was sitting on it, her head leaning on one hand. "No, why?"

"When you get mad you get all quite and brooding. Or you'll just give the person your death glare." She narrowed her eyes in a crude imatation of me. "It's very subtle but I can tell when you're mad." She grinned triumpently. "I_ know_ you Manami-chan."

I raised my eyebrows. "Is that supposed to be a comferting thought?"

She humphed, and to make up for it I went over to the fridge and pulled out a pitcher. "Look, I made lemonade."

"Really? Wow Mana-chan. Your like a housewife."

I growned. "Please, don't call me a housewife."

We kept up this playful banter until I asked her to go and get the others, to which she happily sped off to do.

They paraded in by twos, with the execption of Michiko, who led them with the air of someone who was walking down the red carpet. We all settled around the table and the only sound was chewing until Hamaro said, "So what did you guys think about your Targets?" No one bothered to answer, so I took a sip of my drink and looked at Hamaro. "What did_ you_ think about your target?" She smiled to herself.

"He was funny, their little gay love thing was weird though."

"They called it brotherly love." Michiko put in.

"So what about you, Yu-chan?" Miwa offered. "What did you think?"

She took a vicious bite of her pasta. "He's an idiot."

Sakura laughed. "Isn't that a bit harsh? He seemed nice enough to me."

Yumi mumbled something under her breath, and I caught a few words like, 'fraud', and 'stupid', but she refused to say anything else, so we moved on.

"Manami-chan?"

"Hmm? Well, he was quite."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Thanks, but we could get more information off a dry cleaning lable."

I laughed. "Sorry." Willing them to move on, I gestured my fork at Miwa. "Go on, Miwa-chan it's your turn."

She started to speak but Michiko suddenly made a choaking noise and spat her lemonade on to Miwa, who happened to be sitting in front of her. She looked at her lemonade, which she held in front of her. "Manami-chan, did you put any sugar in my lemonade at all?" She said looking pained.

I smiled triumphently.

"That's what you get for the housewife comment."

* * *

**Me: Sorry for not getting you in the little dinner pow-wow session Sakura, and Miwa! I do realize that theres been alot of Michiko Mary-Sue-ness. I'll try to fix that from now on!**

**Bonus thing!**

**Michiko: (walks in room) M-Miwa-chan? I did clean this room yeasterday right?**

**Miwa: (looks up from TV) Um, yeah?**

**Michiko: Then how come I can't see the floor?**

**Miwa: Oh, I was looking for a purse to take to school.**

**Michiko: So you threw everything on the floor?**

**Miwa: Yes?**

**Michiko: (starting to hypervenilate) Listen, when I'm in a room thats really messy it starts getting hard to breath. It's like clostriphobia except not. So-**

**Miwa: hey, is that anything like germaphobia?**

**Michiko: Um, not really...**

**Miwa: Oh. (looks back at TV)**

**Michiko: Listen, I'm going to wait outside, while I do this your going to clean up this room, okay?**

**Miwa: Ok. (Not looking up from TV)**

**Michiko: (Walks outside)(Looks through door)**

**Miwa: (still staring at TV)**

**Michiko: Why do I even bother?**

**Tada! Lol. R an R!!**

**-Sah-Sah**


	4. Yumi's Art of Tecnology

**Me: Sorry for not Updateing this reguraly, I've been working on finishing 'You Can't Change What's Permanent.' :D Almost done with that by the way.**

**Anywho, major props to Yumi-chan, who met with my insane demand of writing little discriptions of everyone in the coven. In fact, most of the text on this page is thanks to her. (Even though I changed some of it, 'cause I'm a nit-picker.) **

**I've recently heard that some of the chracters in this story have started to read this. And just as a heads up, if you insulted by any of it, blame Yumi, not me. (Sorry, Yumi, if your suddenly pelted with rocks by Hamaro and Sakura.)**

* * *

I fiddled with my laptop as it turned on with a humming sound. I was sitting on my bed, lying back against the headrest. On the bed on the other side of the room lay Sakura, studying excessively for a test that she could answer questions for, with out you finish reading them to her. That's a true fact by the way; I should know sense I just spent the past half hour studying with her. I believe the sentence, 'Sakura! I asked for an answer, not a paragraph!' was used a number of times.

Using what Michiko called 'Yumi's art of technology', I quickly sped past the Agency's numerous pass codes, and clicked on the search engine, where it asked for my coven's number.

'322', I typed obediently.

My computer whirred, and the blank screen quickly filled up with information.

Michiko Isoya;

Sex: Female  
Birth Date: June 24, 1992 (Cancer)  
Height: 5'8

The picture beside this information depicted a girl, tall and lean, with light brown wavy hair, and blue eyes. Michiko didn't seem to like chaos; anywhere, at anytime. Even though she was quite the chaotic person herself. A major bookworm by nature, she seemed to always have entertaining stories to tell, and even though she was quite the comedian (and I had a hypothisis that is was imposible to get bored around her), she could also have a serious side.

I looked down at the person underneath her:

Manami Nakajima;

Sex: Female  
Birth Date: March 3, 1992 (Pisces)  
Height: 5'8

Manami was the only person in the coven taller than Michiko, and she was typically Michiko's right hand man (woman?), and her outfit never seemed to change from a shirt and jeans. Her coffee with lots of cream complexion and dark eyes gave her a serious look, but she enjoyed messing with her friends, I suppose it's her way of showing affection. Despite this rebellious side to her she seemed to be the opposite of the definition of contempt, "unwilling to be obedient".

Humming to myself, I scrolled down the page, only to reveal yours truly.

Yumi Akimoto;

Sex: Female  
Birth Date: May 30, 1992 (Gemini)  
Height: 5'5

My wavy, reddish brown hair hung down a little past my chest, and even though you couldn't tell in the picture, my eyes were really a mustard color with large smudges of brown in them. Too sum me up; I'm a skinny girl with narrow shoulders and a future dream to be a photographer for National Geographic. My style in clothes would be considered Hippy-ish (Even though I don't think that's a word…). I'm a vegetarian, and my favorite subject is Math. My mom lost custody of me when I was six, so I lived most of my life as a child with my Dad. I dislike getting a lot of attention. Ta-da! That's me! Moving on…

Hamaro Michyo;

Sex: Female  
Birth Date: June 7, 1992 (Gemini)  
Height: 5'5

Hamaro, a boy-crazy girl that could get 'high' off water. You'd think that that would pretty much explain her. Nope. Sometimes she can be a nice, loving person, and other times you'd swear that she is the bossiest person you've ever met. Her super-skinny figure gives the illusion that she is incredibly tall, yet the only person in our coven she's taller than is Sakura. She usually dressed to fit the stereotype 'punk'. With her blond, cropped short hair and gray-ish hazel eyes she looks really smart, but once you talk to her you end up thinking something along the lines of, _'Wow, this girl is an airhead.'_.

Sakura Michishigo;

Sex: Female  
Birth Date: October 8, 1992 (Libra)  
Height: 5'3

Sakura was cursed with having a last name that about half of Earth's population can't pronounce. Being the shortest person in the coven and having a delicate face that would better suit a Dresden doll than a spy would make you think that she's fragile (and I don't think having super pale skin, naturally rosy cheeks, a skinny figure, narrow shoulders, and long curly blond hair helps discourage that idea). And you would be right, in some aspects at least. She's easily hurt, emotionally and physically. She try's to fit in no matter what, and you can read the emotions on her face easily, not that that's necessarily a bad thing. She likes to feel good about herself, but is a very sweet and serious person (despite her sarcastic tendencies), and cares very deeply about everybody she's close to. She sticks to her promises and tries to be the best person she can be. A serious frown can be found on her face more than half the time. If youvb nm're a stranger and your waiting for her to smile at you, you'd better pack a lunch. Receiving a glare and a 'Would you kindly stop staring at me?' would be more likely.

I scrolled down to see the last person in the coven's information and picture.

Miwa Yamashita;

Sex: Female  
Birth Date: February 3, 1991 (Aquarius)  
Height: 5'5

Yeah, you really did read that correct. Miwa really is older than the rest of us, even though she could pass for 6 years _younger_ than us. So we thought that she might as well stay in the same grade as us this time, especially because she had no sense of direction. In fact, we had to have it arranged with the Headmaster so that in all her classes at least one member of the coven was with her, so that she could follow them on her way to class. Except for band, because even though Manami played the violin she wanted to work along side the Drama club, in Creative Design (pretty much the class that makes all the costumes for Drama.), and no one else knew any interments. Needless to say, she's already gotten lost five times. She could be described as the happy go lucky girl who never argued with people, but she could also be described as the immature optimist who never grew up. Ether way her playful bright green eyes and short curly ringlets certainly didn't help emphasis maturity.

Someone shook my bed, and I looked over to see Sakura, her eyes shining anxiously.

"Yumi-chan? Will you help me study again?"

I groaned.

* * *

**Me: I know what your thinking, _another_ discription chapter!? I'M SORRY! It's just that I know that having so many OC's can get confusing for some people, and I want to clear up that confusion before I go on with the story. Besides, I'm still curious on what OC your most like. Hopefully you should be able to tell by now, tell me in your review! **

**Okay so I swear that this will be the last description chapter! But expect a lot of fillers, 'cause now the I Spy girls are gonna start getting closer to there Targets, get to know them, stuff like that. Sorry. **

**-Sasha**


End file.
